Stone slabs are a commonly used building material. Granite, marble, soapstone, and other quarried stones are often selected for use as countertops, tables and floors. Engineered stone slabs may be formed from a man-made combination of materials that can provide improved aesthetic characteristics and stain-resistant or heat-resistant properties. Quarried and engineered stone slabs are typically cut to a desired size and shape prior to installation.
Digital representations of stone slabs may be used to facilitate or automate selection and cutting. For example, digital representations of stone slabs have been used by slab fabricators and installers to facilitate modeling of a project and/or cutting stone slabs as needed for a particular installation.